Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus and a control method for the radiation imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an X-ray imaging apparatus which irradiates an object with X-rays generated by an X-ray source, detects the intensity distribution of X-rays transmitted through the object, and converts it into an image or an X-ray imaging system including the apparatus has become commercially available. In recent years, an X-ray imaging apparatus which converts X-rays into visible light by a phosphor, converts the visible light into an electrical signal by a photosensor, and outputs an X-ray image as digital data without using an X-ray film has become widespread.
Such X-ray imaging apparatus may be provided with a notification function for notifying the user of the operation state of itself. A practical example of the notification function is a function using light or a sound. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-013272 proposes an X-ray imaging apparatus which implements a notification function by mounting or connecting a light emitting component such as an LED or lamp or a sound-production component such as a loudspeaker. The notification function allows the user to recognize information about the state or operation of the X-ray imaging apparatus, for example, whether the X-ray imaging apparatus is active, or the X-ray imaging apparatus is in an X-ray imaging enable state.
In general, a component driven by electricity generates electromagnetism during driving. Since a sound-production component like a loudspeaker includes a component such as a coil which is intended to generate electromagnetism, the intensity of generated electromagnetism is higher than that of other components. On the other hand, the X-ray imaging apparatus is provided with a detection mechanism or sensor with high sensitivity, such as a photoelectric conversion sensor array or a mechanism for X-ray detection. Therefore, in the case of the X-ray imaging apparatus, an electromagnetic influence, exerted by driving the sound-production component, on the detection mechanism or sensor may cause inconvenience to X-ray imaging. Especially, in the case of a cassette-type portable X-ray imaging apparatus, since various components are arranged in a limited space, it is difficult to ensure the distance between components such as the sound-production component and the sensor array, and the sound-production component tends to influence X-ray imaging.